familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of Wolfgang von Graben (-1521)
''Wolfgang von Graben'' (also named Wolfgang de Groben,'' Wolfgangus de Gröben'') (-1521), Viscount (Burggraf) of Saldenhofen, lord of Graben and Kornberg; Wolfgang was the son of Ulrich III von Graben (died 1486), imperial viscount of Marburg and Graz, lord of Graben and Kornberg, state captain of the Dukedom of Styria and advisor and chancellor to Emperor Friedrich III of the Holy Roman Empire. Wolfgang married, moved 1483 to Holland where he remarried, whence sons Pieter and Abraham. Both sons called Graeff, but De Graeff was the Dutch spelling of Von Graben in the 14 and 15th century. Pieter, c1484 Pieter Graeff (* ca 1484), founder of the Dutch family De Graeff Jan, c1512 Jan Pietersz Graeff (bef1512-1553) Pieter (-c1547) Pieter Jansz Graeff (-c1547) Lenaert (c1525/30-bef1578) Lenaert Jansz de Graeff (c1525/30-bef1578) * Steyntje Leonardsdr de Graeff * Pieter Leonardsz de Graeff * Jannetje Leonardsdr de Graeff Diederik (1532-1589) Diederik Jansz Graeff (1532-1589) Weyntje Weyntje Dircksz (de) Graeff * Jan Dircksz Graeff (-1627) * Jacob Dircksz de Graeff (1570-1638) ** Cornelis de Graeff (1599-1664) *** Pieter de Graeff (1638-1707) **** Agneta de Graeff **** Cornelis de Graeff (1671-1719) **** Johan de Graeff (1673-1714) ***** Jacoba Adriana de Graeff (1710-1745) ***** Gerrit de Graeff (1711-1752) ****** Geertruid Joanna de Graeff (1740-1801) ****** Gerrit II de Graeff (1741-1811) ******* Gerrit III de Graeff (1766-1814) ******** Christina Elisabeth de Graeff (1795-) ******** Gerrit IV de Graeff (1797-1870) ********* Gerrit Arnold Theodoor de Graeff (1831-) ********** Carolina Agnes Maria de Graeff (1855-) ********** Gerrit V de Graeff (1856-) ********** Hendrik de Graeff (1857-) ********** Agnes Margaretha de Gaeff (1859-) ********** Joseph de Graeff (1861-) ********** Emeli Gertrude de Graeff (1862-) ********* Carolina Frederica Christina de Graeff (1832-) ********* Pieter de Graeff ********* Dirk de Graeff van Polsbroek (1833-1916) ********** Pieter de Graeff (1861-1909) ********** Anna Carolina de Graeff (1871-) ********** Andries Cornelis Dirk de Graeff (1872-1958) *********** Bonne Elisabeth Constance Wilhelmine de Graeff ********** Géorg de Graeff (1873-1954) *********** Dirk Georg de Graeff (1905-1986) *********** Herman Jacob de Graeff (1907-1978) *********** Andries Cornelis Dirk de Graeff (1909-) ********** Jacob de Graeff (1875-1963) ********** Carolina Frederika Christina de Graeff (1877-) ********** Cornelis de Graeff (1881-1956) ********* Frederik Lodewijk de Graeff (1837-) ********** Johann Carolina Frederik de Graeff (1868-) ********** Emilie Maria Henriette de Graeff (1872-) ********* Gijsbert Carel Rutger Reinier de Graeff (1838-) ********** Willem Carel Dirk de Graeff (1868-) ********** Frederika Maria Cornelia de Graeff (1870-) ********** Carolina Albertina Azora Cosmopolita de Graeff (1872-) ********** Gijsbert Carel Rutger Reinier de Graeff (1876-) ******** Anna Margaretha de Graeff (1798-1824) ******** Cornelia Maria de Graeff (1800-1876) ******* Geertruid Elisabeth de Graeff (1776-1857) ****** Elisabeth Jacoba de Graeff (1751-1802) ***** Alida Johanna de Graeff (1713-1757) **** Agneta de Graeff *** Jacob de Graeff (1642-1690) ** Dirk de Graeff (1601-1637) ** Agneta de Graeff van Polsbroek (1603-1656) ** Hendrik de Graeff (1605-) ** Wendela de Graeff (1607-1652) ** Christina de Graeff (1609-1679) ** Andries de Graeff (1611-1678) *** Cornelis de Graeff (1650-1678) *** Alida de Graeff (1651-1738) *** Arnoldina (Aertje) de Graeff (1652-1703) * Pieter Dircksz Graeff (1573-1645) * Cornelis Dircksz Graeff Cornelis Cornelis Pieter Jansz Graeff Jacob (-c1580) Jacob Jansz (de) Graeff (-c1580) * Jan Jacobsz (de) Graeff (-c1570/75) ** Claes (de) Jansz Graeff *** Albert Claesz de Graeff (-c1620) ** Adriaan Jansz (de) Graeff ** Cornelis Jansz (de) Graeff *** Jan Cornelisz (de) Graeff **** Cornelis Jansz (de) Graeff ***** Catharina Cornelisdr (de) Graeff ***** Pieter Cornelisz (de) Graeff (-1693) ****** Cornelis (de) Graeff ******* Pieter Graeff ******** Hendrik Graeff ********* Carolus Borromaeus Graeff (c1770-) ********** Heinrich Gräff (c1805-) ************ Felix Gräff (c1835-) ************ Karl Borromaeus Gräff (c1864-) ************* Josef Gräff (1887-1950) ************** Rudolf Gräff (1919-2006) *************** Rudolf Gräff (1942-) **************** Andreas Gräff *************** Leopold Gräff (1944) *************** Karl Gräff (1948) *************** Herbert Gräff (1954) *************** Helmuth Gräff (1958) **************** Matthias Laurenz Gräff (1984) ************* Ferdinand Gräff ***** Jan Cornelisz (de) Graeff ****** Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ****** Jacob Jansz de Graeff ****** Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ****** Maria Jansdr de Graeff ****** Alida Jansdr de Graeff ****** Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ****** Alida Jansdr de Graeff ****** Henrica Jansdr de Graeff ****** Pieter Jansz de Graeff ****** Jan Jansz de Graeff ***** Apollonia Cornelisdr de Graeff **** Jacob Jansz de Graeff **** Cornelis Jansz de Graeff **** Pieter Jansz de Graeff ***** Pieter de Graeff ****** Joannis de Graeff **** Jan Jansz de Graeff ** Adriana Jansdr Graeff (-aft1640) ** Cornelis Jansz Graeff * Claes Jacobsz Graef * Adriaan Jacobs Styntje Styntje Jacobsdr Graeff Abraham, c1485 'Abraham (op den) Graeff '(* around 1485), founder of the German family Op den Graeff Herman, 1520 Herman op den Graeff van de Aldekerk (1520-), married to Amalia, Princess of Cleves (1517-1586) Abraham 1555 Abraham op den Graeff auf Aldekerk (1555-) Anna 1557 and her Duke Anna op den Graeff van de Aldekerk (1557-1613), married to John William, Duke of Jülich-Cleves-Berg (1562-1609) * Herman op den Graeff (1585-1642) (morganatic son, took his mother surname Graeff); see more descendants at http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Herman_op_den_Graeff_%281585-1642%29/descendants ** Abraham Hermans op den Graeff (c1610-1656) ** Trinken op den Graeff (1612-c1658) ** Hallerkin op den Graeff (1614-1691) ** Isaac op den Graeff (1616-1679) *** Derrick Isacks op den Graeff *** Hermann Isacks op den Graeff (1642-1708) *** Abraham Isaaks op den Graeff (1651-1731) - or (1649-1731) **** Isaac op den Graeff (1693-1747) - Geni.com says Isaac op den Graeff (1678-1743) ***** William Uptegraeff (1721-1756) ****** Isaac Updegraph (1743-1826) ******* Abraham Updegraph (1772-1850) ******** William Updegraph (1808-1859) ********* Mary Ann Updegraph (1833-1860) **** Jacob Up de Graeff **** Margaret Updegraff **** Anne Updegraff *** Margaretha op den Graeff (1651-) *** Jacob op den Graeff (1653-) *** Adolphus op den Graeff **** Frederick Opdengraff ***** Johan Wilhelm Opdengraff (1732-) ****** Fronica Updegrove (1756-) ****** Anna Magdalena Updegrove (1759-) ******* Peter Updegrove (1766-) ****** Edward Updegrove (1771-1850) ** Dirck (Derek) op den Graeff (1621-1655) ** Susanna op den Graeff (1629-1714) (Copied from an anonymous posting: no sources quoted). Sources *De Graeff in the Nieuw Nederlandsch biografisch woordenboek. Deel 2 - no apparent reference to the Herman question: "...Een adelsdiploma aan Andries de Graeff en zijn zoon geschonken door keizer Leopold in 1677" ... "Zekere Wolfgang von Graben zou, naar Holland omstreeks 1483 gekomen, daar gehuwd zijn en een zoon Pieter hebben gehad, ..." *Updegraff history prior to Isaac op den Graeff - Genforum thread, started by Paula Halvorson in 2002; replies from Mildred Matter 11/16/02, Charles Wolfram 5/12/03, Richard V. Shelby 7/28/04, Randell Jesup 4/18/10. (Oct 2013) *Herman op den Graeff (1585-1642) - "Ancestors of Andrea Kay Warner"; Page has "6680. Herman ..." at the top, states that his father was "13360. Abraham ..." with no dates; later says the "Abraham" is speculative; later "quotes" from the Bincelini 1662 book, ending (tantalisingly) with: **"c. Wolfgang De Groben married 1483 moved to Holland where he remained, remarried and from whom the Op den Graeffs - Pieter Op den Graeff (married Grietz Pieters Berents (Grieta Pietirz) Abraham Graeff born 1490 - Dutch Reformed, estates seized by the Pope in 1561, died at Dusseldorf a few years later. " :Three more recent publications are cited below that. "13360. Abraham" a few pages later adds nothing to Abraham. *Op den Graeff - partly repetitive but clearly favours Duke paternity; email requested clarification, October 2013. *Early lineage of the Op den Graeff family - includes: **"Source of Information: Works of Gabriel Bincelint, printed in Ulm Germany, 1662." **..... ** "(2) Abraham op den Graeff, born 1490, died 1561, age 71, in Duesseldorf, Germany **"Child: Herman Isacks op den Graeff, born 26 Nov. 1585 in Aldekerk, Germany, died 27 Dec. 1642, Krefeld, Germany. **"Married: Gritijen Pletjes, daughter of Driessen (Abdreas) Pletjes and his wife Alet Gobles Syllys on 16 Aug. 1605, at Kempen, Germany. Greitijen died 17 Jan. 1643 in Krefeld, Germany." ****an obvious flaw there: Herman born 24 yr after father dies; email query sent, October 2013; it bounced: address no longer exists. * * * Graben